tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Arblus
Arblus is a Lithone explorer. "He who screams and runs away lives to run another day." Like Chicken Little, or the boy who cried wolf, Arblus is prone to make rash statements before examining the facts or the consequences of his actions. This has often gotten him into a lot of trouble with his fellow Lithones. But because the Lithones are not by nature vengeful, he is never severely punished. Arblus is a close friend of Kranix. In fact, one of Arblus's foremost traits is his loyalty. For Arblus, friendship is for life and he will willingly sacrifice his own to save that of a friend's - provided he isn't immobilized by panic first. Arblus possesses an unusually high concentration of emotional circuits in his computer brain. As a result, Arblus can be thrown into a hysterical tizzy over a relatively minor crisis and into a paralyzing panic during a true disaster. However, when calm, Arblus has an amazing intellect - possibly the greatest on Lithone. Most feel his research and insights into the workings of the universe more than compensate for his high-strung demeanor. Arblus carries a heavy laser in robot mode for defense, although usually he is too scared to use it in a fight. Like his friend Kranix, Arblus can transform into a star-spanning space cruiser in .25 of a second. In space cruiser form he can reach speeds of over 1,000 miles a second for short bursts. His neutron-propelled engines give him an almost infinite range as they can use even the smallest atomic particle in space to power them, though because of the scarcity of such particles Arblus's speed is literally slowed to a crawl once his fuel reserves are exhausted. In cruiser mode, Arblus is armed with a small laser turret, although he usually relies on Kranix to keep them both safe in space. History ''The Transformers'' cartoon continuity On the planet Lithone, Arblus and Kranix are friends with and the assistants of many scientists. They often bring specimens back to Lithone from their extensive travels around the universe. Notes * It is commonly believed that the unfortunate Lithone who cries out Kranix's name as he is dragged back into Unicron's maw during the destruction of the planet is Arblus. This is not an illogical assumption, given that, even in the original script for the movie, Arblus was to die in Unicron's attack on Lithone, although in this case, he was to be dissolved by acidic mist. In the finished animation, however, the Lithone who is consumed by Unicron can be briefly glimpsed through his ship's windshield, and is not Arblus, while Arblus himself is later seen on Quintessa. * It is never revealed within the film how Arblus and Kranix ended up on Quintessa after escaping Unicron. A deleted line of dialogue explained that the Quintessons hunted down those who escaped the wrath of Unicron and put them on trial, with the sentence always being the same — death! * The character model for Arblus features a spaceship mode that has yet to be used in any fictional depiction of him. * In early drafts of The Transformers: The Movie, Lithone was to be a planet populated by living rock creatures, and Kranix was to be "Granix", from "granite". Although not mentioned, we'll eat this hat if that doesn't mean that Arblus wasn't originally supposed to be M'arblus, from "marble". Foreign names *''Japanese: '''Arblus (アーブラス Āburasu) External links *Arblus's Universe profile at NTFA.net Category:characters Category:aliens Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters